Warehouse 1
Warehouse 1 was the very 1st incarnation of the Warehouse which was founded by Alexander the Great of Macedonia on 336 BC and housed in the Kingdom of Macedonia in Pella. It was founded by Alexander III of Macedon on 336 B.C. along with three other well trusted guards tasked solely to guard Alexander's collection of powerful and mysterious objects found during his campaigns. Only one Caretaker was used for Warehouse One: * Alexander III of Macedonia It is currently unknown when Warehouse 1 officially ended, but it is mainly thought to be a week after Alexander the Great's death in Babylonia. Location & Building List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 1: *'Alexander The Great' (Did not take part into the exact building, but did create the life force and bond that holds a Caretaker with the Warehouse.) *'Aristotle' (Appointed by Alexander to study various artifacts and see how they function, which he concluded that they were made from Aether, the fifth element - an unknown energy that drives artifacts to do impossible things. He was killed in Euboea by the accidental use of Penthesilea's Spear after experimenting with its power.) PROCESSING History The inception of the Warehouse system came with the death of King Philip II of Macedon. In October of 336 BCE, Pausanias of Orestis assassinated Philip over the acquisition of the Minoan Trident, the original weapon of mass destruction. Pausanias desired the magical artifact for himself so as to become king and rule Macedon. Upon discovering the true potential of the trident, Philip smuggled it back to his son in Pella along with a letter detailing the existence of powerful objects like it and the greed of men like Pausanias. Alexander was the son of Philip and became his successor at the age of 20. This man also came to be know as Alexander the Great. Fearing his enemies might get their hands on it and other powerful items, Alexander hid the trident away and started seeking out other artifacts. Aware of revolts happening at the edges of his new kingdom, Alexander went of to Thebes, Athens, and Thessaly among others to defend his borders in 335. In doing so, he also sought out claims of powerful items that needed to be hidden from the world. To keep the Minoan Trident and other new artifacts safe back home, Alexander built a secure vault beside his palace at Pella where all the dangerous artifacts he collected were stored. This building became known as ‘the Warehouse’ by Alexander’s guards. Each of these guards was personally selected to defend the palace and the treasures within, though few know what actually lie within the Warehouse. Their sworn oath on an ancient chisel (a fealty artifact Alexander found in 334) kept them bound to their king and to the building by giving the building, life. This made Alexander the first Caretaker at the age of just 22. Despite this vow, most believed the vault to be filled with ordinary trinkets and mementos, the spoils of Alexander’s wars. Only two close friends were entrusted with the true secret of the Warehouse: Cleomenes and Ptolemy I Soter I. Ptolemy was Alexander’s childhood friend and most trusted general while Cleomenes was the viceroy to the kingdom. By 332, Alexander had conquered Lower Egypt and began to consider it as a better location for storing artifacts. It was far away from his enemies in Macedonia and the people liked him there, where he was seen as a liberator. This was when he founded the city Alexandria-by-Egypt. Cleomenes was tasked with the construction of this new building and a few years later oversaw the nearby construction of what would become Warehouse 2. At this point, Alexander had become paranoid that someone was planning to kill him for the Warehouse and made a pact in secret with Ptolemy. Should Alexander die, Ptolemy I was to take all the artifacts to the new location, including Alexander's body. This proved to be a wise choice as Ptolemy eventually killed Cleomenes when he suspected him of revealing the location of Warehouse 2 to the throne's rival: Perdiccas. Sections The very first Warehouse did not have sections to place the various artifacts in as they were still in the process of being studied before their movement to Warehouse 2 after the death of Alexander the Great. Notable Artifacts Artifacts collected during this Warehouse's reign that are notable in some way, be it their effects, use, danger, or significance. *'The Minoan Trident:' The worlds first weapon of mass destruction, this artifact trident violently shaped history as one of most dangerous objects of the ancient world. When jammed into the earth three times, it causes a fizzure in the earths crust, causing tectonic disruptions. If ever used the Yellowstone Caldera, it would cause a chain reaction of apocalyptic proportions. The Trident was the first artifact collected by Alexander the Great and placed into what would become the Warehouse. Enemies/Adversaries *Perdiccas Affiliates *Ptolemy I *Aristotle *Cleomenes of Naucratis Events PROCESSING Technology PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Death of the Founder Ultimately, Alexander died in 323 BCE of causes still unknown, although an artifact is suspected. After only 14 years in Pella, Macedonia, Ptolemy began the slow process of shipping the collected artifacts to Alexandria, Egypt. Alexander's body proved to be more difficult to move. Category:Warehouses Category:Warehouse 1